


Wrong | Gil x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [34]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: After a fight, Gil finds you in a vulnerable position.





	Wrong | Gil x Reader

You stormed into your dorm room angrily, slamming the door behind you. You let out a loud groan as you flopped onto your bed. You had no idea why this pissed you off so bad but it did.

It all started when you went to see Gil after you got back from visiting your family. You’d been gone for almost two weeks and all you wanted to do was to get laid.

You felt really bad about always having to leave on short notice because of family stuff so you had a little surprise planned for Gil. You showed up at his dorm room after dinner with a brand new vibrator in your bag.

He was happy to see you as you could tell by his bulge poking into your hip. You lost yourself and Gil already had your top off before you stopped him. You pushed him down in a chair and sat on the edge of the bed, digging through your bag.

But before you could find the vibrator, Gil sat down beside you and kissed you, going for your bra clasps. You pushed him away, explaining that you wanted to give him a show. 

He kept trying, clearly impatient. This made you upset. “Gil, stop.” You said firmly, making him back off. You explained about the vibrator. He just laughed you off. Not in a malicious way but it didn’t make you feel any better.

In a huff, you stood up and put your shirt back on. “Feel free to come see me when you’re ready to apologize.” You called over your shoulder, storming out into the hallway.

Now that you were back, you felt really bad about leaving. You felt childish. It was a mix of not seeing Gil for a while and being sexually frustrated and it made you irritable. And you took it out on the person you loved the most.

You needed to apologize. You sat up in the bed, wincing at the dull throb between your legs. You bit your lip, glancing at your bag. With a deep sigh and a heavy guilt in your heart, you walked over to your bag and pulled out your vibrator. 

With one hand, you unbuttoned your pants and pushed them down along with your underwear. You stepped out of them and sat on the end of your bed, spreading your legs in anticipation. 

You leaned back on one arm and moved the toy down between your legs. You flinched away slightly as the cold metal brushed up against your clit. You let out a sigh of relief as you flicked the switch, making the vibrator come alive in your hands.

“Fuck!” You swore, letting the vibrator press against your clit with more force. Normally you’d go slower, teasing yourself to the brink but you were kinda in a hurry. You felt wetness on your thighs and made a mental note to change the sheets.

You closed your eyes, loosing yourself in the pleasure running through your body. You almost missed the knock at the door. “(Y/N),” Gil came in, not bothering to wait for your response. “I’m sor-” He froze once he realized what you were doing. 

Gil quickly and quietly shut the door behind him, barely able to take his eyes off of you. You couldn’t look him in the eyes, only imagining what he thought of you now. The only sound in the room was the buzzing on the vibrator, now resting against your inner thigh.

You heard footsteps approaching you and felt Gil’s firm but gentle grip on your chin, tilting your head upwards. You were startled by the lust in his eyes. He swooped downwards, planting an intense kiss on your lips. 

You were shocked for a moment but quickly snapped out of it and kissed back, wrapping your free hand around his neck. It was over as soon as it started. You tried to follow him as he back away, whimpering as he pushed you away.

You watched as Gil grabbed your desk chair and flipped it around. He sat down, staring at you intently. “Go ahead, baby. I’ll be patient now. Pretend I’m not even here.” He spoke lowly, his eyes watching your body hungrily.

It took a moment for you to process what he said. You smirked at him and tugged your shirt off, leaving you in just your bra. You picked up the vibrator and leaned back on one arm, spreading your legs further. 

You resumed your previous actions, only this time with more sultry movements. You made sure to throw your head back, letting out porn worthy moans. The knot in your abdomen was getting tighter and tighter, making your entire body warm. 

“Gil…” You moaned. “I’m close…” You whimpered, desperately wanting release. Gil’s chair scraped against the floor and he grabbed the vibrator from between your legs, tossing it aside. He pressed up against your slit, grinding hard.

“Gil!” You shrieked, your hands clawing desperately at his shoulders. Gil aligned himself and pushed in, letting out a deep groan. He stopped, buried to the hilt. You arched your back, rolling your hips.

He pulled back out and slammed back in. You moaned as he set a fast pace. All you could hear was Gil’s moans, your own moans and the sound of skin on skin slapping. The knot in your gut was tighter than before. 

After coming close to release twice in the last 15 minutes, you didn’t last long at all. “Gil!” You screamed, eyes screwed shut as you finally got your release. Gil slowed down but didn’t stop.

He kept going, pulling you into deep kisses while your body shook from overstimulation. You pulled away for air. Once you got some strength back, you latched onto his neck, sucking and biting where you knew it was be impossible to hide.

Suddenly, Gil groaned and pulled out, coming all over your lower belly. He rolled off of you and used the edge of the blanket to clean you off. Once he was satisfied, he turned on his side, pulling you close.

You were exhausted but completely satisfied. “I guess I was wrong. About the vibrator.” He laughed, rubbing your shoulders. You cracked a smile at him. “I’m sorry I snapped at you.” You apologized, guilt coming back.

“It’s okay.” Gil kissed your forehead. You smiled and closed your eyes, letting sleep take you.


End file.
